Truth Serum
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: I have several viles of truth serum. No I won't tell you where I got them! I have used them on your favorite and not-so-favorite Divergent characters. Why? Because IT IS FUNNY!
1. Tris' Interview

**If you read the title, Truth Serum you can probably figure out where this is going ;). You probably read the description but I will say it again. Your favorite and not so favorite characters from the Divergent Trilogy are gathered and put under truth serum. Why? For the fun of all of us! I am the interrogator and ready to humiliate their asses. Also AU no war!**

**My POV bitches. **

I stand beside Tris. The first contestant on, Truth Serum Humiliation, my TV show.

"Hello Tris." I say sweetly, hiding the fact that I am an evil bitch who wants to humiliate her for my own entertainment. And others of course. ;)

"Hi... um who are you?" Tris asks. I look down and realize I am wearing my neon green sweat shirt, my teal beanie, orange converse and faded blue jeans. I wouldn't fit into any of the factions wearing this.

"Well... let's call me... Galaxy." I smile sweetly again disguising my motives.

"Okay Galaxy... That is a weird name you know..."

"SHUT UP! It is just a disguise because I don't feel like telling you my real name. Now stay still and let me inject you with ULTRA MEGA TRUTH SERUM OF DOOM! A.K.A you can't fight it." I stride towards her she begins to bolt but my stage support staff block her and force into the chair. They place restraints against her wrists and I push the needle into her neck.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Beatrice Grace Prior."

"How old are you?"

"I believe I am around 16 years of age."

"Why do you only believe this?"

"The Abnegation do not celebrate birthdays."

"Okay moving on. Have you and Four ever had sex?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"3 weeks after initiation."

"How many people have you kissed?"

"4."

"Who are they?"

"Four, Uriah, Peter and Eric."

"Why did you kiss them?"

"Four because he is fucking hot and I love him to bits, Uriah as a dare, Peter as a dare and Eric as a freak accident when I bumped into him, he fell and his lips touched mine."

"How did you react to the Eric kiss?"

"I screamed like a little girls ran to the nearest bath room and scrubbed my lips raw."

"Have you ever liked a girl?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"For a brief time I liked Susan."

"How long is a brief time?"

"2 months."

"When were these 2 months."

"Around when I was 14."

"I see. Who is the hottest guy in the Dauntless compound."

"Four, Uriah or Eric."

"Why did you choose them?"

"Four because he is hot in a very serious manner, Uriah because he is hot in a more silly manner and Eric because he is hot in a very sinister manner."

"I thought you hated Eric."

"I do."

"Then why did you say he is hot?"

"One can hate someone and still know they are hot."

"Have you ever touched yourself for personal pleasure."

"Yes."

"How often do you touch yourself like that?"

"Not very often."

"What is the worst thing you ever did in Abnegation?"

"I once found a piece of candy on the floor of the school and ate it."

"Seriously? Damn how stupid is that. What is your most embarrassing moment."

"When I fell in the toilet."

"When did that happen?"

"When I was 13."

"How did you fall into said toilet?"

"Caleb left the seat up."

"What made it so embarrassing?"

"I got stuck in said toilet. Both of my parents couldn't get me out, and they had to call in Mr. Black to break the toilet to get me out. Susan and Robert watched."

"I'm afraid that is all the questions we have time for today. Leave a review with who you want me to interview next and/or any questions you want asked! Thanks for reading!"


	2. Christina's Interview

**You guys really want me to do Christina... A LOT of you want me to do Christina. BTW I am going to do Uriah next so don't ask for him. **

**My POV**

I stand next to Christina who is already bound to the chair. Christina thrashes wildly making me laugh.

"Hello Christina! Ready to be put under truth serum?" I ask smiling wickedly.

"NO! I left Candor so I'd never have to be under it!" Christina cried. I laughed and stuck the needle into her neck.

"What is your full name?"

"Christina Angela Ross."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Who do you currently like?"

"Will."

"Have you liked anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Who are these people?"

"Jacob from back in Candor, Uriah, and Tris."

"Ah I see. Have you ever had sex?"

"Yes."

"With whom?"

"Will, and Jacob from back in Candor."

I grin to myself ready to ask one of my personal favorite questions. "What is your most embarrassing moment, in great detail, and why is it so embarrassing?"

"When I was 15 I was with Jacob at his house and we were having some intimate cuddling and his parents got home. They knew I was over but they didn't know I was seeing Jacob. They thought I was over to play video games. I was in only my underwear and his parents were coming up the stairs. I panicked and slipped my shirt over my head and brought the blanket over my legs I pulled my jeans under the covers with my feet as best as possible. Jacob still had his own pants on and quickly slipped on his shirt and hopped into his beanbag. I fixed my hair right as his dad came in and picked up a controller. Only to realize the TV wasn't on. Jacob's dad sat down on the bed and smiled at me and Jacob. He was sitting right near my jeans which I frantically tried to hide further away from him. Jacob's dad scooted closer and pushed my jeans out from under the covers. Jacob's dad just then looked at Jacob then at me with such a look of disappointment. He then got up and shook his head and walked out."

"Well then... That wasn't as funny as some of the ones I've heard." I sigh. I look over at Christina she looked very stressed and embarrassed. "More questions! Okay so, Christina, have you ever touched yourself for personal pleasure?"

"Yes."

"How often do you do so."

"Fairly often." Christina flushed bright red.

"What is the biggest lie you have ever told?"

"That I didn't want to leave Candor from the age of 5."

"When did you tell this lie?"

"The day before the Choosing Ceremony my father asked "Are you going to stay in Candor?" I said "Yes of course." I lied and gave him false hope." Christina looked down in shame.

"This isn't very fun." I pouted. "That is all the questions I have for you. Now I need YOU my views to leave a review giving me any questions you want me to ask Uriah who I will be interviewing next time. Also please tell me if you think I should interview Al.


	3. Uriah's Interview

**Been busy. That is all the ish you are getting today! Uriah interview times. **

**My POV**

"Hello citizens of Chicago! I'm your host, Mouse!" I take a bow after announcing myself in my best host voice.

"You changed your name again?" Tris asks from her seat backstage.

"Yes. Now today we have Uriah!" I walk over to Uriah grinning evilly.

"NO NO NO! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS ARRANGEMENT!" He wails. I stick the needle into his neck.

"What is your name, age and gender?" I ask

"Uriah Jennings, 17, male."

"Faction of birth?"

"Dauntless."

"Faction of choice?"

"Dauntless."

"Good good. Who do you love?"

"I love my brother, my mom, Marlene, Lynn like a sister, and Dauntless Cake."

I pause for a moment a bit surprised with the whole cake thing. "Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"When did you lose said virginity?" I ask smiling at his pained expression.

"Last year during initiation to Tanaya Welsh."

"Who is Tanaya Welsh?"

"The girl who got 10th place in initiation, she is also Marlene's twin sister."

"Why did you do it with her?"

"Because I thought it was Marlene."

"What was Marlene's reaction to this?"

Uriah groaned. "She gave me a black eye and broke up with me for a month."

"Why did she get back together with you?"

Uriah then laughed and put on this smirk that said it for him. "Because I am Uriah, fucking sexy, sweet, charming and most of all I am impossible to say no to." He then winked at the camera.

I groaned myself. God he was annoying. "Okay then. Next question. Most embarrassing moment?"

"In 8th grade I went on a field trip to the Amity fields to learn about the fence. I met this girl there her name was Venell. We were there for a week and had to 'become' Amity for that week. She convinced me all Amity talked like country hicks and that I should too. So I did in front of the Amity representative at the time um, Angela Bags and she got mad at me and sent be back for being rude and making fun of her and her people." Uriah blushed brightly and put his head down.

Keeping my composure as the host of the most embarrassing show on TV I bit my tongue to keep the laughter in. "Doesn't surprise me. And that is all we have time for! Next week we will interview Four! Send in questions you want answered by our resident bad ass and anyone else you want interviewed! Thank you and have a nice night!" I bow and head off stage leaving Uriah tied to our 'chair of pain'.


	4. Four's Interview

**This is a good one ;) we have Four this time AH AH AH. Some questionably T things here... just warning ya!**

**My POV**

"Chloe! I do not pay you to dilly dally! Where is my truth serum?!" I demand into my headset, Four was already tied to the seat I still didn't have any truth serum and my time was running out!

"I broke Jack Kang's arm but I have 10 vials!" my assistant replied. I groaned, why did she always have to break arms to get what I needed?

"Seriously Cloe? Fuck it bring me the stuff." I say and she walks in and hands it to Tris then runs out saying something about getting food.

"Hey!" Tris, she was basically in charge of the place, I only asked the questions and looked pretty. "Here you are Mouse!"

I nod and take the vial. I pull some into a needle and plunge it into Four's neck.

"What is your full name, age and gender?" I ask, always a trial question.

"My name is Tobias 'Four' Eugine Eaton. I am 19 and male." He blushes at his name.

"Okay, lets just get right to it! This is a juicy, juicy round. What is your wildest fantasy?" I ask grinning. Four's face goes so red that I am afraid he'll explode.

"Tris tying me to the bed and Christina coming in as well..." Four shuddered his face growing redder if possible. "Tris sitting on my chest talking dirty to me and Christina..." Four coughed.

I go red and stop it there. "OKAY! WE HAVE GOT ENOUGH OF THAT!" I see Tris glaring at Four from backstage.

I clear my throat. "Most embarrassing moment aside from right now?"

"When Zeke made out with me by the Chasm on a dare." Four tells me, I can see Tris fuming probably plotting Zeke's murder.

"Have you ever touched yourself for personal pleasure?"

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No"

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"16"

"To whom did you lose it to?"

"Lauren Bolfis."

I can hear Tris steaming now. "Who have you loved/ love?"

"I love Tris. That is it. I loved Bianca" Four looks down. That is sad.

"What age did you stop wetting the bed?"

"9" Dang Four! Took you long enough!

"How many girls have you kissed?" I question.

"4" I guessed 4 was a lucky number.

"Who are they?"

"Tris, Shauna, Lauren, this girl Bianca from initiation don't know what happened to her..." Four looked off into the distance in confusion.

"Alrighty then. If you were forced to bed, wed and dead Tris, Christina and Lauren who would you choose for what?"

"Bed Christina, wed Tris and kill Lauren." Four says.

"that is all we have time for! LEAVE QUESTIONS DAMN IT love you bye!"


	5. BONUS CHAPTER!

**What happened to Four's sorry ass! Tris' reaction after the show**

**MY POV!**

I take a water bottle off the food table and watch Tobias and Tris.

Tris stamps over and slaps him. "That is for fantasizing over Christina." Tris slapped him again. "That is for bedding Christina." slap.

"What was that one for?" Four mumbled not meeting her eyes.

"For not telling me that your middle name was so I can make fun of it." Tris smirked. Four groaned.

"Why is my girlfriend so mean?" He asked the ceiling. Tris still seamed a bit mad.

"This one is for saying you love me." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

Four picked her up and kissed her lips.

I walked away then, I can't stand the fluff.

"AWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!" I heard Chloe coo. I rolled my eyes and went to see our next victim... Eric.

**This is a bonus chapter so it is short. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Sorry for shortness.**


	6. Eric's Interview

**Today is Wednesday so Truth Serum time (I UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY AND WEDNESDAY NOW AYAYAYYAYYAYAYAYYA) I have a schedule now :D**

**My POV**

I look at my victim, Eric. I walk back and forth in front of him while I wait for Tris to bring me the vial. "Tris, would you like to stick him with the needle?" I ask.

Tris grins and nods quickly. She takes the liquid into the vial and stabs Eric's neck not even trying to be gentle.

"FUCK! That hurt princess!" Eric growled. Tris hit the injection site and he winced.

"Don't call me princess." Tris smirked and went backstage once more.

I cleared my throat and stated my first question which is always the same. "What is your full name, age and gender?"

"Eric Nathan Green, 18, male." Eric says smirking, oh he thinks all the questions will be like this! How adorable!

"What is your sexuality?" I ask and Eric looks surprised.

"I am pansexual..." He shifts. I feel a bit bad that Tris made me ask this question but she always wrote the questions, except for the ones for Four I didn't allow that. Heh heh... Tris had written some... mean for lack of better word, questions.

"Have you ever... what the fuck... liked Four?" I lost my composer for a moment, WHAT THE HELL TRIS?!

"Yes." Eric says.

I nod. My eyes bulge at the sight of the next question. "Do you currently have a crush on Four?"

"Yes." Eric shifts uncomfortably.

I flip to the next notecard and laugh. "What is your opinion on Tris?"

I need to talk to Tris about having some REASONABLE questions!

"She is annoying, but smart, actually quite pretty, funny, rude, sarcastic and annoying." Eric said without even blinking, I guessed he thought Tris annoying.

"Alright then, next question, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I was 14 I accidentally destroyed a science lab at school by dropping a little vial on the floor, my teacher saw shouted at everyone get out, I was too stunned to move and ended up burning off my eyebrows in the intense heat." Eric's face went red. I laughed at his discomfort.

"Nice!" I laugh. "Do you drool in your sleep?"

"Yes."

"How much do you drool?"

"A lot, I'm like a freaking fountain."

Wow... Jeez Eric. "Do you sing in the shower?"

"Yes."

"What do you tend to sing? Like band, artist and stuff."

"I sing Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber."

Damn Eric, you are truly strange. "Do you secretly love your teddy bears?"

"Yes, I cuddle with them every night." I was holding in the roars of laughter.

I felt my eyes widen on the next question GOD DAMN TRIS WHAT GOES ON IN YOUR FUCKING MIND?! "If given the option would you skinny dip in a hot tub full of caramel? what the fuck Tris...?"

"I would skinny dip in a pool of caramel, and I think Four fucks Tris." He tells me and I face palm. Gotta be quieter with my convos with myself.

"What is your most embarrassing fear?"

"I am afraid of the... I'm afraid of the Amity." Eric swallows hard.

"And that is all we have time for! Leave some good questions in the review box below, Tris needs so inspiration for her question of... AL! Special thanks too Ashs2Ashs and DauntlessInsanity! Lots of Rainbows, Mouse." I bow deeply and walk off the stage.


End file.
